starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Starsitting/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly sliding down a slide.png S2E11 Tiny Star reaches the bottom of the slide.png S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly 'again, again, again!'.png S2E11 Tiny Star and Marco see a large object.png S2E11 Giant die shakes the game board.png S2E11 Giant die lands on two.png S2E11 Tiny Marco moves forward two spaces.png S2E11 Tiny Marco Diaz punching the air.png S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly 'stairs are boring'.png S2E11 Giant die shake the game board again.png S2E11 Tiny Marco Diaz looking at giant die.png S2E11 Tiny Star moving forward six spaces.png S2E11 Tiny Star stops on the fifth space.png S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly looking at the slide.png S2E11 Game board's network of slides.png S2E11 Tiny Marco tells Star to move forward.png S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly 'I don't want to go six'.png S2E11 Tiny Marco Diaz 'those are the rules'.png S2E11 Tiny Star 'the rules get in the way of the fun'.png S2E11 Tiny Star Butterfly taps big Star's finger.png S2E11 Star playing a living board game.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I'm gonna have to agree'.png S2E11 Marco sees a dimensional portal open.png S2E11 Buff Frog emerges from the portal.png S2E11 Star and Marco surprised to see Buff Frog.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles in a baby carriage.png S2E11 Star Butterfly excited to see buff babies.png S2E11 Star about to close the board game.png S2E11 Star Butterfly closing the board game.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'I am needing your help'.png S2E11 Buff Frog holding his tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog asks Star to babysit his tadpoles.png S2E11 Star overcome by tadpoles' cuteness.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'I don't know anyone else to ask'.png S2E11 Star 'crowned princess of Babysittonia'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly next to Marco Diaz.png S2E11 Buff Frog takes a mirror phone call.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'you've never babysat before'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly bashful 'nooooo'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'but I was a baby once'.png S2E11 Buff Frog talks on his portable mirror.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'it's not that easy'.png S2E11 Buff Frog ending his mirror phone call.png S2E11 Buff Frog presents his Buff Baby Book.png S2E11 Buff Frog gives his binder to Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Star Butterfly gives the binder to Marco.png S2E11 Buff Frog picking up Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'my most delicate little glassy pearl'.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'please be extra careful with her'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'Star and I got this handled'.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'take good care of them'.png S2E11 Buff Frog being scary and threatening.png S2E11 Marco extremely nervous; Star excited.png S2E11 Buff Frog opening a dimensional portal.png S2E11 Buff Frog says goodbye to his babies.png S2E11 Dimensional portal closing.png S2E11 Star and Marco babysit the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'what bright new adventures'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'we follow the instructions'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'a nap they will never forget'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz giving the binder to Star.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'just read me what the book says'.png S2E11 Star holding the binder boredly.png S2E11 Marco puts Boris, Alexi, and Anastasia to sleep.png S2E11 Marco puts Dimitri, Anya, and Igor to sleep.png S2E11 Marco puts Mikhail, Leo, Irina, Nadia, and Sergei to sleep.png S2E11 Marco Diaz holding Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly delicately holding Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles taking a nap.png S2E11 Star Butterfly watches the tadpoles sleep.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'then we feed them'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly with stars in her eyes.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'that's it, they just sleep'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'where's the fun in that?'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'not just about having fun'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'but babies need fun'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz holding a picture of Buff Frog.png S2E11 Star Butterfly disgusted with rules.png S2E11 Marco leaving to make tadpoles lunch.png S2E11 Marco 'you wanna make twelve lunches?'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I'll watch the li'l bits'.png S2E11 Star lovesick over Buff Frog's tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly tempted to boop.png S2E11 Star hears Marco tell her not to boop.png S2E11 Star closely watching the tadpoles.png S2E11 Marco making lunch for the tadpoles.png S2E11 Marco opens binder to 'Feeding' section.png S2E11 Marco Diaz looking repulsed.png S2E11 Star still watching the tadpoles closely.png S2E11 Star Butterfly picks up Katrina.png S2E11 Katrina yawning cutely.png S2E11 Star 'you just want to be boopity-booped'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly wants to boop Katrina.png S2E11 Star stops herself from booping Katrina.png S2E11 Star really tempted to boop Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly boops Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly booping Katrina.png S2E11 Star Butterfly hears Katrina croak.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles start to croak.png S2E11 Marco Diaz hearing a commotion.png S2E11 Marco find Star covered in tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I booped so bad'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I got Buff Frog's binder!'.png S2E11 Marco 'to stop croaking, feed babies lunch'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I got lunch all ready'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly holding all the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star tosses the tadpoles at Marco.png S2E11 Star Butterfly running to the kitchen.png S2E11 Star 'my babies ain't eating that slop'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'hurry up in there'.png S2E11 Star giving the tadpoles baby bottles.png S2E11 Tadpole gets covered in cake.png S2E11 Star Butterfly feeding the tadpoles cake.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'you can't feed babies cake!'.png S2E11 Tadpoles spit out the baby bottles.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpole growing in size.png S2E11 Tadpole spitting cake on Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Marco trying to control cake-spitting tadpole.png S2E11 Cake spit knocking stuff off of fireplace.png S2E11 Star Butterfly dodging the cake spit.png S2E11 Marco Diaz suggests calling Buff Frog.png S2E11 Star Butterfly refuses to call Buff Frog.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I was the crowned princess'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'we're doing this by the book'.png S2E11 Marco shields himself from cake spit.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'it says they need a bath'.png S2E11 Star casting Squeaky Clean Bath Beam.png S2E11 Star makes bubbles and rubber ducks.png S2E11 Bathtub appears out of nowhere.png S2E11 Bathtub filled with water in the living room.png S2E11 Marco Diaz slipping on water.png S2E11 Marco Diaz falls over on his face.png S2E11 Tadpole rolls around on bathtub rim.png S2E11 Tadpole spitting cake into the bathtub.png S2E11 Marco Diaz getting more frustrated.png S2E11 Star Butterfly pops out of the water.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'this isn't working'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly starting to vibrate.png S2E11 Star receives a call from Buff Frog.png S2E11 Star Butterfly asks Marco what to do.png S2E11 Marco Diaz tells Star to answer the call.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'I don't want to answer it'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly notices dancing tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles dancing.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'get them in the tub'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz picking up the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly places Katrina in the water.png S2E11 Katrina happily floating in the water.png S2E11 Star makes soap bubbles with her wand.png S2E11 Marco Diaz drying the tadpoles off.png S2E11 Marco and tadpoles nice and dry.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'that is so cute!'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'send Buff Frog a photo'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly takes the tadpoles' photo.png S2E11 Marco Diaz smiling for the photo.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sending Buff Frog a text.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'you're pretty good at this'.png S2E11 Marco 'I just used the old trusty binder'.png S2E11 One of the tadpoles sprouting legs.png S2E11 Star Butterfly excited about tadpoles' legs.png S2E11 Marco can't find a chapter about legs.png S2E11 All of the tadpoles sprouting legs.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles start running around.png S2E11 Marco Diaz chasing the tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'she feels left out'.png S2E11 Marco chases after the running tadpoles.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sets Katrina on the fireplace.png S2E11 Marco Diaz diving toward the tadpoles.png S2E11 Marco Diaz falls face-first on the floor.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles pick up Marco.png S2E11 Tadpoles toss Marco out of the house.png S2E11 Tadpoles slam the door on Marco.png S2E11 Tadpole locking the house's front door.png S2E11 Marco Diaz locked out of the house.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles run up the stairs.png S2E11 Star Butterfly follows tadpoles up the stairs.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles slide down the stair rail.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sliding down the stair rail.png S2E11 Star sliding down the stair rail again.png S2E11 Marco Diaz looking inside from the window.png S2E11 Marco Diaz sees tadpoles on a treadmill.png S2E11 Marco Diaz pounding on the window.png S2E11 Marco Diaz climbs in through the window.png S2E11 Marco running uncontrollably on the treadmill.png S2E11 Marco Diaz crashes backward into a wall.png S2E11 Marco Diaz slumped on the floor.png S2E11 Star and tadpoles sliding down stair rail.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'quit messing around!'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz looking at the clock.png S2E11 Clock reads four minutes to six o'clock.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'four minutes?!'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz shaking Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Star Butterfly calm 'we got this'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly pointing to Katrina.png S2E11 Katrina no longer on the fireplace.png S2E11 Star Butterfly in complete shock.png S2E11 Star Butterfly shaking Marco Diaz.png S2E11 Star and Marco search the kitchen 1.png S2E11 Star and Marco search the kitchen 2.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching his bedroom.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching the bathroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching the garage.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching another bathroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching the backyard shed.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching by the front door.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'there's only one room left'.png S2E11 Bright lights behind Star's bedroom door.png S2E11 Star Butterfly blowing the door down.png S2E11 Star and Marco enter Star's bedroom.png S2E11 Star Butterfly's spacious house loft.png S2E11 Star Butterfly's spacious bedroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'we'd need an army'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly jumps on her bed drapes.png S2E11 Star 'I hope them legs came with buns!'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly starts playing Space Unicorn.png S2E11 Tadpoles on treadmill hear Space Unicorn.png S2E11 Tadpoles on stair rail hear Space Unicorn.png S2E11 Tadpoles running into Star's bedroom.png S2E11 Tadpoles gather in front of Star Butterfly.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'now what?'.png S2E11 Star 'give them their marching orders'.png S2E11 Tadpoles dancing in Star's bedroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz tells tadpoles to line up.png S2E11 Star Butterfly tells Marco 'make it fun'.png S2E11 Marco teaching tadpoles a new dance.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles listening to Marco.png S2E11 Marco Diaz shimmying his leg.png S2E11 Tadpoles shimmying their legs.png S2E11 Marco Diaz striking a pose.png S2E11 Tadpoles striking a pose.png S2E11 Marco Diaz backing it up.png S2E11 Marco Diaz spinning around.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles spinning around.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'then look for your sister'.png S2E11 Arizona clock strikes six o'clock.png S2E11 Marco watches tadpoles search for Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpole goes up to Marco.png S2E11 Tadpole points to the top of the loft.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'I think they found something!'.png S2E11 Star and Marco at the top of the loft.png S2E11 Katrina sleeping in pile of stuffed animals.png S2E11 Katrina surrounded by bear traps.png S2E11 Marco 'why do you have so many bear traps?'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'you're afraid to tell Jackie'.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'how are we going to get to her?'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly holding Buff Frog's binder.png S2E11 Marco Diaz in shock 'what?!'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly about to toss the book.png S2E11 Star Butterfly tosses Buff Frog's binder.png S2E11 Marco Diaz watches the binder go flying.png S2E11 Buff Frog appears out of dimensional portal.png S2E11 Buff Frog covered in soot and pine needles.png S2E11 Buff Frog returns to the Diaz Household.png S2E11 Tadpoles stand up for their father.png S2E11 Buff Frog in complete shock.png S2E11 Tadpoles gather in front of Buff Frog.png S2E11 Tadpoles stand and look up at their father.png S2E11 Buff Frog in agape and wide-eyed surprise.png S2E11 Buff Frog crying tears of joy.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'hey, are you okay?'.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'I miss baby tadpole grow legs!'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly 'Katrina hasn't grown her legs'.png S2E11 Star Butterfly sets Katrina on the floor.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'my little late bloomer'.png S2E11 Katrina finally sprouts her legs.png S2E11 Buff Frog smiling proud of Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog 'come to papa!'.png S2E11 Buff Frog booping Katrina.png S2E11 Buff Frog and his happy tadpole family.png S2E11 Star Butterfly giving Buff Frog his bag.png S2E11 Marco Diaz gives Buff Frog his binder.png S2E11 Buff Frog looks at new binder chapter.png S2E11 Binder photos of Star, Marco, and tadpoles.png S2E11 Buff Frog thanking Star and Marco.png S2E11 Marco and Star watching Buff Frog leave.png S2E11 Marco and Star smile at each other.png S2E11 Super-tiny Marco sliding down a slide.png S2E11 Tiny Marco 'focus on just having fun'.png S2E11 Tiny Star 'they make the fun that much sweeter'.png S2E11 Tiny Marco points up at big Star and Marco.png S2E11 Star and Marco sleeping side-by-side.png Концепт-арты Starsitting concept 1.png Прочее Starsitting poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона